degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-5277119-20140512232526
wtf omg Catie I just found this steamy Callie/Arizona fanfic xD A Familiar Sensation Prompt: Arizona masturbates in front of Callie and then asks her to use a strap-on. Squirting, details, and hot smut. A/N: This was in my inbox for a long time. I hope you enjoy. ___________________________________________________________ Callie Torres was just walking into her apartment when she heard a familiar moan coming from her bedroom. That’s strange… Callie shrugged her jacket off and set her purse down after shutting the front door and locking it for the night. She opened the bedroom door to a glorious sight. Arizona was completely naked on their bed with one hand rubbing her clit, the other massaging her breast, and her head thrown back in pleasure. She dragged her finger down to her entrance, collecting the moisture, before returning to rubbing her hardened bundle of nerves. Moans spilled from Arizona’s mouth as Callie stood just inside the bedroom. Callie cleared her throat, which caused Arizona to open her eyes. "Oh! You’re home," Arizona said, without stopping her hands. "I am. And you got started without me," Callie unbuttoned her jeans and pulled her shirt off. She joined Arizona on their bed wearing only a lacy red bra and matching underwear. "You’re not upset?" Arizona slipped two fingers inside of her hot depths and let out a soft moan. "I am definitely not upset," Callie could feel the wetness pooling in her panties. Arizona began to thrust harder and moan louder, Her other hand moving from her breasts down to her clit. She slipped a third finger inside herself and curled her fingers. "Mmm, yes," Arizona’s voice was low and sultry. She was so close to cumming. Callie was speechless, Arizona was sitting here fucking herself and all Callie could do was watch. "Oh! Oh, yes!" Arizona moaned as she came. She slowed her fingers and pulled them out as she rested her head against the headboard. Slowly, Arizona opened her eyes and they were met with deep brown ones that were dark with lust. Callie gently grabbed Arizona’s hand and licked the wetness off of her fingers. Arizona pushed herself up and pulled Callie’s panties off before straddling her. She dipped her head down and captured Callie’s lips in a heated kiss as she undid Callie’s bra, throwing it across the room. She started sucking just below Callie’s earlobe. Callie let out a breathy moan. "I want you to fuck me," Arizona whispered in Callie’s ear. She reached over and pulled out their strap-on from the nightstand drawer. "I want you to fuck me with this," Arizona whispered. Callie swallowed thickly and nodded before pulling on the harness. Arizona straddled Callie again. Callie placed her hands on Arizona’s hips. Arizona grabbed the dildo and swirled it around her dripping entrance. She lowered herself onto it, all the way to the hilt. "Oh Calliope," She moaned. "I’m so tight and you’re so big," Arizona’s pussy swallowed the entire 8 inches. She began to rock back and forth, creating an amazing sensation against Callie’s clit. And then she began riding Callie. Hard and fast. The sound of the dildo slamming into Arizona’s hot pussy filled the room, along with moans from both women. "Oh yeah, baby! You’re so wet," Callie exclaimed. "You make me wet like this, Calliope!!" Callie watched as the dildo thrust in and out of Arizona as she rode her. It was covered in Arizona’s delicious juices. "Oh! Oh!" Arizona tightened around the toy and threw her head back in ecstasy. "I’m cumming…I’m cumming, babe!" She continued to ride through her orgasm, knowing Callie needed a release too. "Mmm, me too, me too," Callie lifted her hips, meeting Arizona’s thursts. The world around them faded away as they reached their orgasms. Callie slowed her thrusting and brought them down from their highs. Arizona rolled off of Callie and pulled her on top. "I want you to fuck me hard now," It was a demand. A demand that Callie certainly wasn’t going to refuse. Callie leaned down and kissed Arizona hard on the lips. She nipped at Arizona’s bottom lip and then ran her tongue over to soothe it. Callie swiftly entered Arizona without breaking their kiss. Arizona pulled away in surprise. "Oh!" Callie pulled all the way out, then pushed back in before Arizona could protest. She began to move her hips slightly. "Faster," Arizona pleaded. Callie complied and picked up the pace. Wetness spilled out of Arizona’s depths as Callie fucked her harder. "Oh, fuck! Right there!" Callie pulled Arizona’s legs over her shoulders, letting her pound deeper than before. The headboard of the bed hit the wall as Callie slammed into Arizona, bringing them closer and closer to orgasms. Both still sensitive from their first, they could feel their second one quickly approaching. Arizona began to buck her hips up against Callie’s. Their moans couldn’t cover the sound of the dildo smacking against Arizona’s wetness. ”Oh! Callie…” Arizona breathlessly moaned as she felt the familiar sensation below. Arizona felt Callie hitting that one spot deep inside her. “Mmm, don’t stop,” Arizona’s walls tightened again as she was brought into one of the strongest orgasms she’d ever experienced. Her juices squirted out of her, the sight was enough to send Callie into her own orgasm. Callie laid a gentle kiss on Arizona’s lips as they came down from their amazing highs. She pulled out of Arizona and tossed the strap-on aside. Callie pulled Arizona close, covering them with the bedspread. "I love you." "I love you too,"